gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad Town (Paper Mario)
Toad Town is a location in Paper Mario. A main location in the game, it serves as the hub of all activity. It has various inhabitants residing in the town. Mario frequents Toad Town as after the defeat of a boss, he returns to the town to find turmoil which leads into the next chapter. Points of Interest Badge Shop When Mario first arrives back in Toad Town, the Badge Shop is not yet open for business. After the battle in the Koopa Bros. Fortress, when Mario arrives back in Toad Town, the Badge Shop will be open. Dojo The Dojo is blocked off by Chan and Lee when Mario first arrives back in Toad Town. Once unblocked, Mario has the option to battle Chan, Lee, and The Master to receive a degree card. Item Shop The Item Shop in Toad Town is located in the northeastern part of town next to the Dojo. Here Mario can purchase items which will help him along the way of his adventure. Li'l-Oink Farm The Li'l-Oink Farm is located in the southernmost part of Toad Town and is inaccessible before the Koopa Bros. are defeated. Once defeated, Mario can purchase Li'l-Oinks for ten coins. Merlon's House Merlon's House is located in northern Toad Town. Port The Port in Toad Town is located on the far west side of Toad Town. This location is where Club 64 is, and where, after Chapter 4, Mario can make his way to Lavalava Island. After Chapter 5, the only battle, excluding the fights in the Dojo, fought in Toad Town is fought between Mario and his party with Jr. Troopa here. Post Office The Post Office is located in the northern part of Toad Town and is where Mario can receive the letters sent to his partners. Russ T.'s House Russ T.'s House is located in the northeastern part of town next to the Warp Pipe. Here Mario can learn of interesting facts that Russ T. is knowledgeable on. Toad House The Toad House is located next to the Post Office in the northern part of Toad Town. It is here that Mario can revitalize his HP and FP levels. Toad Town Tunnels The Toad Town Tunnels are located in the southern part of Toad Town. The tunnels are accessible via a Warp Pipe that leads into the Tunnels. In the Tunnels, Mario has the option to battle three different Bloopers. Train Station The Train Station is located in the southernmost part Toad Town and is inaccessible before the Koopa Bros. are defeated. After the Koopa Bros. are defeated, Mario can utilize the train to ride to Mt. Rugged. Warp Pipe The Warp Pipe at the beginning of Toad Town will take Mario back to his home with Luigi. When at his house Mario has the option to view his statistics, read letters, or take a nap. Gallery File:On Top of the Overpass Before Toad Town.png|The overpass before Toad Town File:Blocked Off Dojo.png|The Dojo as it is blocked off File:Outside Toad Town Item Shop (Paper Mario).png|The outside of the Toad Town Item Shop File:Outside Merlon's House (Paper Mario).png|The outside of Merlon's house File:Outside Post Office (Paper Mario).png|The outside of the Post Office File:Outside Russ T.'s House (Paper Mario).png|The outside of Russ T.'s house File:Toad Town Toad House (Paper Mario).png|The outside of the Toad Town Toad House de:Toad Town Category:Locations in Paper Mario Category:Settlements